vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eto Yoshimura
|-|Eto= |-|Kakuja= |-|Kakuja(:Re)= Summary One of the most powerful ghouls in the series, Eto was born to Yoshimura, who would later found Anteiku, and a human woman Ukina. With her mother murdered after looking too closely into the organization known as V, Yoshimura entrusted her to another ghoul named Noro. For unknown reasons she became a bloodthirsty and sadistic Ghoul, acquiring her SSS rank at the age of fourteen, later becoming one of the executives of Aogiri Tree, the largest organization of ghouls in Japan. She has taken a particular interest in Ken Kaneki due to their shared natures as One-Eyed Ghouls. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | Low 7-C Name: Eto (One-eyed Owl) Origin: Tokyo Ghoul Gender: Female Age: 24, 27 in Tokyo Ghoul:RE Classification: Natural One-Eyed Ghoul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration Negation (Kagune secretions act as poisons that inhibit the regeneration of other ghouls), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Body Control (Can create a Kagune to fight opponents with, and shape it into a variety of forms including spikes, blades, hands, mouths, eyes and claws), Statistics Amplification (Ghouls grow stronger by activating their Kagunes. Can increase his strength beyond that with his Kakuja), Large Size (Type 0 with her Kakuja) | All previous, Large Size (Type 1 with her Kakuja), Regeneration (Mid, regenerated her head from the stump moments after Donato's Kagune was removed from her corpse) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Capable of casually stomping normal ghouls, who themselves have stronger Kagunes than Saiko Yonebayashi. Casually tore apart Shinohara's Arata) | Small Town level '(Capable of easily stomping normal ghouls. Destroyed a helicopter by crashing into it, and has a Kakuja several stories tall. Casually obliterated a gigantic compactor made out of Quinque steel, yielding this result) 'Speed: High Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class M '(knocked over a steel compactor) 'Striking Strength: '''At least Building Class | Small Town Class''' Durability: At least Building level (Casually takes heavy machine gun fire and even resists attacks from other Kakuja wielders) | Small Town level Stamina: Extremely high (Casually tears apart entire units of Elite Investigators, unfazed after being sliced in half) Range: Extended melee range due to sheer size with her Kakuja's blades, Over a dozen meters with Ukaku Crystal Shards Standard Equipment: Her Kagune Intelligence: A powerful and skilled combatant, Eto has full mastery of her Kagune and Kakuja and effortlessly dispatches scores of elite Ghoul Investigators with ease, with only Arima being shown to be able to defeat her in combat. As one of the main executives of Aogiri Tree, she is an excellent strategist, choosing to hide her forces until the CCG and Anteiku weakened each other before proceeding to wipe out both sides. She also maintained her double identity as Sen Takatsuki, a best-selling novelist, for years, with her final book spurring an uprising of Ghouls all over the country as part of her plan. Weaknesses: She's rather playful and rarely takes things seriously. Psychotic and deranged at times. Key: Tokyo Ghoul | Tokyo Ghoul:re Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Female Characters Category:Undead Category:Regeneration Users Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Body Control Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 8